


О пришельцах

by Elbbircs



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Гита Чандра кое-что замечает.





	О пришельцах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bit About Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261141) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend). 



Вечерело, когда Гита вошла во двор к Саре. Та сидела на садовых качелях с опущенными плечами.

— Тяжелый день? — Гита увидела, как Сара прикрыла лицо в попытке взять себя в руки.

— Вроде того, — ответила Сара. — Чем могу помочь?

— Знаю, ты думаешь, что я глупа, как пробка, — сказала Гита, присаживаясь рядом, — но невозможно жить рядом и не замечать некоторых вещей.

— А?

— Ага, — выдохнула Гита. — Тебе не отвертеться, дорогуша. Все ясно: ты устроилась в цирк.

Сара рассмеялась, и Гита улыбнулась. О пришельцах она ни слова не скажет.


End file.
